It All Starts With A Shower
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: Otoya started to look at his friend with mixed feelings. After a heated training he can't hold back and has some fun in the shower. What will happen when Tokiya shows up? Well, yeah some YAOI with a Smut scene to make it clear


**To be honest this is the very first One Shot I wrote, the first Smut AND the first one I wrote in English. Please tell me if you can find any mistakes. I would be glad to correct them.**

**Disclaimer: well I Don't own Uta no prince sama nor the characters, sadly …**

**Well have fun reading my little story!**

The sunshine fell through the curtains and lighted the room. Otoya desperately tried not to wake up and go back to sleep, but it was useless. The Light shone directly into his face and made it impossible for him to fall asleep again. So he had no choice left and decided to get up, even though he was still tired.

He yawned and scratched the back of his head. He led his Shirt slip to the floor and went into the direction the bathroom was. As he reached the bathroom door he noticed the sound of water running and stopped his moving. His roommate was right now standing under the shower, water running down his body and just the imagination was enough to make him shiver.

Carefully he opened the door and greeted his friend with a bright blush on his cheeks. "M-morning." "Morning", answered the other one calmly and foamed his body cozily.

The Redhead swallowed hard as he set his sight on the showering cabin, which was made of milky glass. You could slightly see through the glass, guessing the features of his body made him excited.

The one year older blue haired Man had a body comparable to one of a god. Slightly tanned smooth skin, muscular arms, a trained chest, the beginning of a six-pack and finally a big and lively cock. The younger one exactly looked at the last mentioned body part almost hypnotically from the other side of the shower. Once the door was opened he broke the contact and started brushing his teeths.

Inside the mirror he could watch his friend, who wrapped a towel around his waist, to his disappointment, because he covered his sexy ass with the piece of clothing. The blue haired one took another towel and used it to dry his almost shoulder long hair. As if he was under a spell he watched the play of the muscles of the upper part of his body.

"You got toothpaste there", the blue haired suddenly mentioned and awoke him out of his dream. Otoya spit the foam into the basin and washed his mouth. Eventually he looked down on his chest where the foam slowly begun to flood down to his belly button. Before he could clean himself, Tokiya reached out and wiped away the foam with his still slightly wet fingers.

The cheeks of the younger boy flushed at his actions. Just this slight touch of his fingertips let his heart jump a beat and made his nipples harden. Without another word he left the bathroom and returned to his side of the room.

What was happening to him? How could that little action influence his body that much? He noticed some weeks ago that he had fallen in love with his friend. Since that time he was strangely aware of the blue haired movements which started to fascinate him.

Otoya shook his head and change into a red T-shirt and a grey pair of trunks. He grabbed his bag with water and his towel inside, before he left the room carefully trying not to cross the blue haired again. Or else he would have jumped his roommate and fuck him senseless. Delighted by that thought he shook his head and turned to the direction of the training room.

After thirty minutes of warm up exercises, it was now the time to learn the choreography for the new starish song. While he was stretching his body, Tokiya entered the room and joined the training. To his liking, he wore a black tank top which underlined his muscular arms even more.

The choreograph played the music, showed them the dance moves and he realized, that there were much to many hip shakes in that dance.

Because the room was filled with mirrors, he could watch his friend moving his hips. Those movements made butterfly fly in his stomach and a special part of him started to awake. As fast as he could he looked elsewhere and tried to forget that scene. It would be really embarrassing if anybody would see his semi erection… After the training he drunk some water and headed back to his room. He needed a cold shower for more than just one reason.

He took his sweaty clothes of and enjoyed the cool breeze that hit his hot and naked skin. He took a deep breath and noticed Tokiyas perfume lingering in the air.

Even inside the shower he could sense his erotic smell. Mhm… that smell made him fell so dizzy. If he had closed his eyes he could have imagined Tokiya standing right behind him. The water was already running down his body and hit his lower regions, especially his half erected member. The smell and the water played together and he couldn't resist the temptation of touching himself.

Slowly and almost shyly he started rubbing himself with his hand, only using his fingertips. He moaned as his manhood was now completely erected and used his full hand to stroke it. "Nngh… ah…Tokiya", he mumbled and quickened his movements. His knees started to feel week and he had to use his other hand to hold himself up.

Pleasure run threw his body and made him shiver in ecstasy, as he pinched his nipple. "Mhm… ah!", he moaned and started imagining Tokiya doing this kind of thinks to him. How he would tease his nipple, how he would touch his skin with his large hands and how he would thrust into him with his big rock hard cock. "Hngh…AH! Tokiy-AHH!", he panted and came onto the bottom of the shower. His seed was washed away including the shampoo and the water. Only his still pulsating body was giving a hint on the thing he had just done.

"Interesting", he suddenly heard the voice of his friend.

Oh god… His cheeks blushed and he lost his words. That was so embarrassing. Did he saw everything? Did he hear him? His heart missed a beat and he swallowed hard.

"Tokiya let me explain!" he started and opened the shower door.

To his surprise his friend stood right in front of him and stared intensely into his brown eyes. He could watch his eyes travel down his body until he set sight onto his member. The red head swallowed once more before he explained.

"I… I'm sorry. I started to grow these feelings toward you and couldn't control them anymore. Please don't hate me, Tokiya! I-" He was cut short by a surprising touch of the others lips.

Startled by that he needed a moment before he could kiss him back. Caught by the moment he licked over Tokiyas bottom lips, asking for entrance. The older one parted his lips and slipped his tongue into the mouth of Otoya. Their pink muscles fighting for dominance, which Tokiya won.

As they let go of the kiss, Tokiya started to kiss from his jawline down to his collarbone, sucking gently on his neck, sliding his hands over his body passionately, rolling his nipples between his fingertips.

"Mhm", Otoya moaned and started to get even redder in the face. His mind working slowly he needed to be sure, so he asked: "D-Does that mean you want me too?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you think I took a cold shower this morning?" as the smaller one didn't answer he continued: "So you could watch me without hindrance while I was showering."

"Y-you noticed that I was looking?"

"Mhm… and I enjoyed every little glance you gave me."

Their lips find each other again and almost immediately Otoya opened his lips. He started to get aroused again and suddenly he could fell Tokiya pushing him lightly in the direction of the door. The red head smiled into the kiss and begun moving backwards, reading Tokiyas desire.

As they reached the door they broke the kiss and Otoya got into the room. Before he could even think about getting to his bed, the blue haired one pushed him onto his own bed.

Landing onto the sheets he could feel them sticking onto him, because of his still wet skin. In the heat of the moment he forgot to dry himself, but he didn't cared and neither did Tokiya. The older one took of his clothes and threw them into the corner of the room.

Finally Otoya could see him completely naked and without glass between them. He held his breath as he gazed upon this godly like body. He reached out with his hands and started to caress the smooth skin which he desired for so long. Tokiya shivered under his touch and started to discover the smaller body in front of him. They both ended their tour at the erected member of the other man.

Carefully Otoya started to touch the erection of his friend. Slowly moving his fingers around the shaft, gripping it slightly before letting it go. As Tokiya escaped the first moan, he started to get more confidence, taking the member in his hand and pumping at a normal pace; mimicking the movements he had done in the shower.

Tokiya took his actions as hint for him to do the same thing, so he too started to rub the erection of the other one. Soon they begun to pant, moaning uncontrollable.

"Ngh… Oh-Otoya, how far do you want to go?", the blue one asked, concerned about the younger one. He didn't want to process to quick.

"Hn… All the way! Give me everything.", the red one moaned.

Tokiya didn't wait as he leaned over to his nightstand and took a bottle out of the drawer. He popped it open and put some lubricant onto his fingers. He dropped the bottle beside him on the bed, as he coated his fingers with the lubricant.

While doing that Otoya suddenly improved the speed of his movements, which made Tokiyas knee go weak. The older one had to catch himself with one hand so he wouldn't fall over.

"Nnh… Ah.", he could hear the younger one moan into his ear.

Almost instantly he slid the first finger into the entrance, surprised about how smoothly it went in, after a few thrust Otoya started to moan loudly again. He hushed his voice with another kiss, as he slid the next finger into him. Otoya moaned into the kiss and Tokiya had no problem about scissoring his fingers.

There his mind catches up and he broke the kiss to ask: "Otoya? Did you prepare for this?"

The younger one just nodded his head and bit his lower lip in pleasure. The blue haired one smiled about the cuteness of his little friend and started to thrust his fingers harder inside the boy.

As he inserted the third finger, Otoya suddenly tensed up and Tokiya paused. He gave him time to adjust to the feeling, before he begun to move slowly. Otoya soon started to moan again, only a slight hint of pain in it.

As Tokiya moved deeper inside, he hit a point where Otoya suddenly saw stars. He cried out in pleasure, his body trembling from this unknown sensation. As the older one continued to hit that certain spot, Otoya exclaimed: "Just take me already! I want you inside."

Following the order, he used the last bit of lubricant that was one his fingers to coat his member. He positioned himself in front of the entrance, slowly he entered the tip and could feel Otoya stiffen again. His roommate was really huge! It hurt but simultaneously he felt pleasure running threw his lower regions.

As the younger one relaxed, Tokiya slowly entered the rest of his cock, bit by bit until it was all in. The blue one waited for Otoya to adjust to his length, after al it was his first time doing something like this and he didn't want to hurt him. As he could feel the smaller one relax around his erection he didn't need to wait long for the nod to continue.

Since that point there was no mercy. Tokiya started to thrust inside him in a steady paste, moving his hips to find the magical spot again inside Otoya. As he did so Otoya screamed in pleasure. Only for a moment he was concerned about getting discovered, but after another second he forgot that thought.

„Ngh… Ah! T-Tokiy-AH! I l-love you! ", the red head moaned under the blue one.

„Ngn, me too-oh. ", he answered.

Heat started to build up in the room and sweat started to build on the body's which constantly rub together. Suddenly Tokiya lifted the boy into his lap, continuing thrusting and Otoya moving his hips in the same rhythm. Soon they got close to their climax, they could feel it.

"Hnngh… I'm gonna come!", Otoya moaned.

After one final hard thrust, he and Tokiya came with a scream filled with pure pleasure. Panting they leaned on each other catching their breath. The red head blushed as he realized that he spurt his seed onto both of their sweaty upper bodies.

"I guess we need a shower."

"I believe so", the blue one answered and smiled glancing over their bodies.


End file.
